Yoshito Kobayashi
* }} Yoshito Kobayashi (美人小林, Japanese for "Nice Man Small Forest") is a jōnin hailing from Konohagakure. Yoshito served his village faithfully as jōnin up until the Fourth Shinobi World War, where he was assigned into the Fourth Division as a long range and support combatant. His skill and bravery helped him survive the war, after which he was selected to be part of the "Elite Triad", also known as the Hokage's Elite Guard. His affinity for Wind Release earned him the moniker of "The Hurricane". Appearance Yoshito is a fit and thin shinobi, with messy brown hair and yellow-brown eyes. His hair is typically worn swept or slicked back, with a lock falling into his face. He has stern, narrow features and fine eyebrows. Yoshito is widely regarded to be very attractive. There is a birthmark under his right eye as well as a thin scar stretching across his left cheek. When he was younger, Yoshito had a shorter buzzed hairstyle and lacked the scar (which he would receive during his Chūnin examinations). He wore a simple brown jumpsuit with a vest, gloves and the typical sandals. During this time he wore his forehead protector in the standard fashion. As a Chūnin, Yoshito's outfit changed somewhat: he wore a black jumpsuit with a trailing light blue coat over it. Additionally, he wielded a pair of war fans, which were usually kept in holsters at his waist. As a jōnin, he wore the typical uniform with the exception of carrying a blue gunbai. Yoshito's current outfit differs from the standard jōnin uniform. He wears a custom black jumper: it is plain but the right sleeve is much shorter than the left. Over this he wears a flak jacket similar to Konohagakure's wartime variant, with the exception of being dark green in color. On his feet are boots that conceal his toes and stretch up mid-way to his knees. He wears protective gloves as well as metal arm and shin guards, similar to what the Anbu wear. His forehead protector is tied around his right bicep. Yoshito still carries his gunbai, fastened onto his back by a simple sash. Personality "What's the point of doing something if it doesn't have '''flash'?"'' Yoshito is an arrogant and cool individual. He is quite cocky and sure of himself and his capabilities and is rather eager to test his mettle against any who would challenge him. This, coupled with his flamboyance and need to show off, fuels a reckless side that destroys his usual rational and methodical approach to things. Outside of this shortcoming, Yoshito is pretty sly and analytical: he is observant in terms of his surroundings as well as other people, being able to single out perks, flaws or deceptions rather well. However, his bravado usually destroys any trace of subtlety about it and, as such, Yoshito will usually gloat. Others have called him pompous and cocksure. He tends to look down on others but is wary enough not to underestimate them. While he is typically composed, Yoshito does possess a hot temper that can, at times, be easily provoked. This is especially true for those he considers stupid or foolish. While patient and methodical, too much thinking or inactivity will leave him listless. Yoshito has a dry, sarcastic and pessimistic sense of humor that often comes at the expense of others. Despite these grating personality traits, Yoshito is very loyal to his friends, loved one, and his village. He takes the well being of his fellows (even foolish, stupid ones) and his charge as an elite ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village very seriously - to the point where he readily charged into potentially life-threatening danger to protect them several times. He is somewhat wary of shinobi from other villages but demonstrates respect and admiration for powerful, skilled or exceptionally loyal individuals. To Yoshito, there is nothing worse than a coward. Abilities High Chakra Level: Being an elite ninja of jōnin level, Yoshito has a high chakra reserve to call upon. His chakra reserve is higher than that of the standard jōnin. Ninjutsu Expert: Yoshito is formidable in terms of ninjutsu. He has an affinity for ninjutsu of the Wind and Fire elements. Additionally, he can before techniques such as the Summoning Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, or the Body Flicker. Genjutsu Expert: Yoshito had considerable knowledge in genjutsu, such as counter measures or recognizing whenever a person, area or item were under the influence of such a technique. He himself was at least capable of using the Temple of Nirvana Technique. Taijutsu Adept: While he preferred to avoid the close quarter combat of taijutsu, Yoshito could hold his own against most opponents in close quarters combat. He was especially proficient in tessenjutsu, using the size and weight of his gunbai fan to great effect in offense and defense. History Behind the Scenes If according to the Naruto Databook(s): *Yoshito's hobbies include cooking, acting and exercising. *Yoshito wishes to fight Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy and wants a rematch against Ai Mizuumi. *Yoshito's favorite foods are jiaozi and tendon tempura. His least favorite is chocolate, as he is allergic. *His favorite word or phrase is: "Lights, camera, action!" (カメラ動作を点灯) *The amount of missions he's completed is: CLASSIFIED. *Yoshito's theme song is: Children of the Earth by Ayur. Yoshito is homosexual. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Jōnin Category:Wind Element Users Category:Fire Release User